


Please

by gemimalee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemimalee/pseuds/gemimalee
Summary: Just my interpretation of what could happen in 2x12 with "Magnus" and "Valentine"





	Please

"Alec you can't fall for his mind games"  
He knew Jace was right, Valentine had lied about everything up until now, why would this be any different. He had no idea why valentine was targeting Magnus and him but it had to stop now.

Alec turned around and walked back into the cell where valentine was.   
As Alec approached, valentine stood up and stretched his hands out towards Alec.  
"Alexander please..." before he could finish the sentence Alec took two steps to close the distance, grabbed valentine by the lapels and shoved him back into the wall.   
"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT"   
Alec was breathing heavily and was so angry he was shaking.  
"This has to stop now. What do you want."   
Valentine began to tear up,   
"Alec" he hiccuped. Alec hesitated for just a second, thrown by the emotion before feeling his rage take over again.  
Alec pulled his right hand back, closed his fist and slammed it into Valentine's jaw.   
He heard a crack that echoed through the room and Valentine screamed and dropped to the ground.   
"We're done Valentine, you're sentenced to execution, immediately." 

Alec stood up straighter, drew his seraph blade and watched Valentine continue to cry and hold his jaw.   
Valentine whispered something Alec couldn't hear so he lifted his blade higher in his hand, "what did you say"   
Valentine looked up from the ground, tears running down his face and his jaw already splattered in blue bruises and spoke softly but so that Alec could hear him this time, "I said I love you my darling." He then closed his eyes and clutched his hands together almost as if he was praying.

"Before you do this Alec I just want you to know that I forgive you for what you're about to do."   
Alec furrowed his eyebrows, he just didn't understand what game he was playing at.  
He took one last step so that he was right in front of valentine and took a deep breathe, he just needed the lies to stop.   
As he drew his blade he heard someone behind him screaming and he turned around to see Magnus holding Jace by the throat with a knife to his throat.

"MAGNUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING"   
Magnus turned his head and looked straight at Alec, "oh my poor Lightwood boy are you really that daft?" and his lips curled up into a smirk that was so unlike Magnus everything suddenly clicked into place.  
"No" Alec whispered, he spun his head around to look at Valentine's body still crumpled on the floor, "NO" Alec yelled.  
He dropped to his knees at the body   
"Magnus, I...I...no...I....Magnus please" 

Valentine's head looked up and looked into Alec's eyes and despite the constant tears and swollen face he smiled and let out a breathe, "Alexander" he whispered.   
Alec didn't know when he had begun to cry, but as he went to move closer he felt a hand on his shoulder that spun him around.  
Looking into Magnus' eyes had never felt so wrong, he could see the hatred and darkness in them, how could he not have known, how could he have done this to Magnus.   
"Seems like your interspecies love just wasn't strong enough was it" and he grabbed Alec by the shoulder and threw him back against the wall.  
He then proceeded to walk towards Valentine's body on the ground.  
"I figured out a way to get out of this filthy warlock body of yours and do the world a favour"   
With that final sentence he drew his knife and stabbed Magnus straight through the heart that lay in Valentine's body.  
"NOOOO" Magnus could hear Alec screaming but it didn't last long as his vision faded to black.

Valentine turned around to face Alec, "now I can get my real body back and you can say goodbye to your pretty warlock knowing that this was all your fault"


End file.
